El Amor No Acaba
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: #Summary: Él la quería pero tomo una decisión abrupta tomando como consecuencia como el odio, venganza, rencor de la persona menos esperada del mundo pero ciertas cosas hacen que vuelvan a estar juntos y que el amor vuelva a florecer SeshhxRin


**Discl****amer: Inuyasha no me pertenece sino al mundo maravilloso de Rumiko Takahashi, sin sus bellas obras no me habría inspirado en hacer una obra mía (derechos de autor) xD **

**#Summary: Él la quería pero tomo una decisión abrupta tomando como consecuencia odio y venganza de la persona menos esperada del mundo pero ciertas cosas hacen que vuelvan a estar juntos.**

"_CUENTO DE HADAS DEL DEMONIO"_

Fue en el año de su decimoquinto cumpleaños, después de siete años de viajar juntos, Sesshomaru decidió que era hora de dejar partir a su pequeña Rin y que haga su vida como una humana normal, a pesar de que tenían un hijo de ambos no era impedimento para que ella se asociara de nuevo con humanos. Sería contrario al interés superior de la niña que tenía dijo a sí mismo.

Sólo quería lo mejor para ella. Ciertamente, en los rincones más oscuros de su corazón y de su conciencia la quería, hasta el punto de dar la vida por ella. Él había hecho la idea de permanecer juntos toda la vida, aún recuerda cuando le pidió que fuera su compañera de toda la vida y ella sin pensarlo acepto sin importarle los riesgos que corría pero quien era el para pedirle aquello. Pero qué pasa si esta vez lo hacía.

- No es la intención de ser...-su mente le decía.- ¿Tal vez hay otra manera?- su corazón se había aventurado con optimismo.

Pero no había otra manera, él lo sabía. Ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos…o ¿s? en este mundo de demonios y humanos o eso el creía.

Su vínculo con el muchacho humano llamado Kohaku se había intensificado por el momento en que la había revivido. Acaso era celos lo que sentía a su mujer. Su apego a él no fue inesperado, pero la medida en que su admiración y amor por él florecieron fue sorprendente... y lamentable. Tendría que romper su corazón, eso lo tenía claro y a la vez sería una consecuencia que no olvidaría.

Naturalmente, había un motivo por el cual había venido a esa conclusión, el primero y más importante era la vergüenza. Si, el gran Sesshomaru sentía vergüenza y la culpa al ser tan en ser hipócrita que le impidió así mismo para amar a ella.

Todos esos años, el dolor y el cuestionamiento que le había puesto a su padre en el cual volvió a casarse con una humano, el odio que tenía sin rodeos expresado hacia su nueva madrastra.

Y por último, el dolor infinito que él había puesto su hermano a través del tiempo...eran las cicatrices que nunca sanaría del todo. Todas estas cosas que había hecho sólo para darle la espalda a todo el mundo y esperar la felicidad con su… ¿humana?...no, su conciencia no permitiría aquello. Él no se lo merecía o sí. Fijo su mirada a la ahora adolecente, recogiendo al azar flores y regaloneaba a su pequeño recién nacido en el cual desconocía su destino. Es decir, desconocido para Rin, Jaken y por ultimo su bebe. Sesshomaru sabía exactamente donde se dirigían. Estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea en donde vivía su hermano junto con su familia.

Su orgullo le impidió personalmente mandarle una solicitud a InuYasha pero enviaría Jaken en su lugar. Sesshomaru sabía que si no lo hacía ahora él nunca tendria el corazón y coraje para hacerlo más adelante.

Con cada mirada y cada sonrisa que ella le daba su mente se iba desmoronando y se decía a si mismo que no lo haga…se maldecía a si mismo querer a esa pequeña

-No más de esto- su mente le gritó. Había llegado el momento.

-Jaken-

-S-si mi Lord- el pequeño demonio lo mira y Sesshomaru estira su mano y le entrega un pequeño sobre

-Quiero que vayas a dejar esta carta a InuYasha

-C-claro mi Lord- yéndose lo más rápido posible.

Siguió su camino y más adelante iba Rin este lo mira detenidamente dándole una tierna sonrisa y se dijo a sí mismo como iba a extrañar a esa pequeña criatura

-¿Pasa algo Sesshomaru -sama?

-Rin-dijo acercando su mano con garras acariciando el lado de su cara y sus ojos fríos se habían endurecido.

-Estamos muy cerca de la aldea de InuYasha

-¿Estamos cerca…de verdad?-dijo Rin intentando no sonrojarse ante él inesperado despliegue de cariño del señor del oeste

-Vamos a ir a visitarlos Sesshomaru-sama-de la nada sintió un enojo. Su inocencia infantil fue la frustración más grande que tuvo y la tarea se puso mucho más difícil. El haría su frustración y el combustible aún más grande. Él lo haría crecer frío y duro, mirar más allá de ella y causar dolor por lo que tendría más remedio que dejarlo así.

-Rin…que este será nuestra última reunión…ahora en adelante deberás viajar sola al pueblo de InuYasha y aparte no has estado con la presencia de la raza humana y ha llegado el momento para que te separes de mí… ¿Está claro?-Su voz era tan fría como la piedra y tan agudo como mil cuchillos punzantes en ella. Rin no comprendía por que le decía eso. Ella

Era demasiado insensible para sentir las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por su rostro. Esta no era una broma cruel para Sesshomaru nunca bromear. Sin embargo, ella se atrevió a hablar

-¿Se...Sesshomaru -sama?...-el demonio sintió algo dentro de corazón, sintió algo que nunca lo olvida y que se lamentaría por el resto de sus días. La agarró del cuello y la sostuvo, el rostro de la adolecente no expresaba nada y las lágrimas no paraban en su rostro. Sus ojos y la voz cambiaron.

-Comprende esto Rin…desde hoy en adelante nunca más pronunciaras mi nombre de esa boca, yo he sido bastante indulgente con tu presencia, pero incluso esta reputación del gran Sesshomaru no puede soportar tanto. Se ha terminado…vete ahora o lo haré yo

No dudare en...-Pero ni siquiera él era tan buen actor Sesshomaru no se atrevía a decir la

Ultima parte de esa frase odiosa como la niebla sobre sus ojos se nublaron levantaron y vio, por primera vez…la decepción. La bajó al suelo, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de llorar y que ella no lo haría encontrarse con su mirada. Lo hecho esta hecho se dijo a sí misma y la había lastimado cosa que nunca se lo perdonaría con ella.

-Ahora lárgate de aquí…nuestro hijo se quedara conmigo y tú nunca menciones quien es el padre-su mente se hizo eco. Pero a medida que Sesshomaru se alejaba

Agudizo sus sentidos que no pudieron recoger en la oscuridad que había caído sobre el espíritu quebrantado de una jovencita.

Como Rin se quedó allí, mirando al suelo y sin ver nada, lo único que sentía era rabia, traición, soledad, ira, odio, abandono, odio puro y sencillo odio... lo odiaba. Estaba enfadada con él por hacerle esto a ella. Ella estaba enfadada con él para hacerle pensar que él siempre estaría allí y dejarla a la deriva. Estaba enfadada con él por no ser capaz de terminar la frase. Pero más que nada, ella se enojó consigo misma por ver a través de él todo lo que había hecho era ahora perseguirlo y darle un hijo que después se lo quitaría, era una enfermedad del destino. Era injusto y no tenía derecho hacer esto a ella. Ella estaba enfadada con él por ser un demonio.

No era como si tuviera una opción en la materia. Aun así... ella vio su figura, ahora su corazón se estaba quemado, no podía hacer esto a ella. No permitiría que le haga esto a ella. Pero su furia tomó un giro para peor.

-Sesshomaru –sama- dijo con su tono de voz habitual sabiendo que él la oyera. Y al escuchar ella lo hizo, a pesar de negarse a decirlo ya no lo aguanto más. Incluso él no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

-L-lo odio…con todo mi corazón- grito en un susurro, el demonio se sorprendido por estas palabras, se detiene aunque se dijo a si mismo que se lo merecía e hizo una mueca de dolor bien merecida, pero su subconsciente se negó a creer lo que había oído.

-¿Es mejor así?- dijo con calma pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo oyera.

-Me vengare de lo que me hizo…- Rin repitió una vez más, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Luego se hizo el silencio. El viento había desaparecido, dejando a una adolecente hecha trisa en medio del bosque. La atmósfera misteriosa se había intensificado y a medida que iba pasando el tiempo dijo una última frase, la única emoción que dejó en su corazón.

-¡Te odio!- ella le gritó, sorprendido de que solo fuerza de su voz se había calmado todo

Alrededor de ellos. Durante varios minutos se quedaron allí desde una distancia lejana de cada uno, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Después de todos estos años que se acompañaron mutuamente y producto de ese amor les dio un pequeño regalo, ahora el destino se encargó del amor que tenían ambos se extinguiera. Mientras Sesshomaru continúo con su camino dejando un susurro en el aire.

-Tiene que ser así- perdiéndose en el frondoso bosque. Rin levanto su cabeza por primera vez y miró si no fuera por la luz de la luna, sus ojos no abrían sido capaces de ver la expresión de su cara.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar que la boca se deposite en una pesada mueca de dolor, volvió a mirar al frente

-Que así sea- Rin debía elegir un camino que inevitablemente, se paró; sus emociones estaban a un punto de estallar que ni ella podía controlar, por suerte sabía a dónde se dirigía. La oscuridad no podía hacerle daño ahora... el dolor no tocaría en ella. Ella caminaba se acordó de Kohaku y era exterminador al igual que su hermana, lo pensó detenidamente y con las emociones a flor de piel decidió que sería exterminadora y acabaría con la vida de el ya que el acabo con su corazón limpio.

Todo lo que existía ahora en la profunda de su alma era ira que se convertiría en el odio. No se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede llegando a unas de las casas más cerca. Toco la puerta. Una, dos veces siendo suficiente. La puerta se abrió para revelar a mujer joven filtrándose lentamente la luz de las velas en el pálido rostro de Rin.

-Bueno, si no es Rin- chan- dijo Sango, al oír su nombre, un joven, más alto que Sango, vino corriendo a la puerta, incapaz de ocultar su emoción.

-Rin… ¿eres realmente tú?- solo asienta, habían pasado más de siete años y habían cambio

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Rin y a esta hora?- pregunto Sango mientas la hacía pasar y le daba una taza de té Rin sonrió forzosamente, su expresión se mantuvo fija endureciéndola cada vez más.

-Señora Sango, Kohaku…es bueno volver a verlos de nuevo. He venido aquí a pedir su ayuda, si me lo permite

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?- dijo Sango inmediatamente percibido que algo andaba mal tenía su vista fija en la chica quien estaba temblando de frío.

-¿Rin qué te pasa?-Kohaku preguntó apresuradamente

-¿Alguien te hizo algo?- dijo Sango, pero Rin los mira un poco y les da un pequeña sonrisa

-Por el momento, no puedo responder a sus preguntas…lo siento- Kohaku miró cabizbajo, realmente estaba preocupada por la muchacha pero decidió dejarlo hasta ahí pero su presencia hacia que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido. Hace un tiempo que tenía sentimientos por aquella adolecente pero era mejor callar por eso.

-Rin -chan, ¿por qué no me dices qué tipo de ayuda es la que buscas?- dijo Sango con dulzura mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la muchacha. Rin miró detenidamente a Kohaku y a Sango. Sería bueno pedirle ayuda a pesar de que habían construido una nueva vida. Sango se había casado con el moje Miroku, había formado una familia y había recuperado a su hermano de las manos del demonio Naraku.

-¿Rin -chan?-Dijo Sango

-Eh…lo siento señora Sango, Kohaku, me pregunto si sería tan amable de entrenarme

-¿Entrenarte?-preguntó Kohaku, percibiendo a donde iba a parar esto

-Sí…es mi deseo de aprender el arte de exterminar... demonios, matando... por favor, no me pregunten mis motivos o intenciones- Sango y Kohaku se quedaron desconcertados no sabía qué decir. Su silencio condujo a creer que la iban a rechazar, Kohaku agarró la muñeca

-Rin... No lo sé- mirándola fijamente

-Te voy a entrenar-dijo Sango, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Era demasiado pero estaba claro por la expresión de Rin como de Sango y las caras de Kohaku que tampoco lo haría

Aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Rin -chan, ¿por qué no permaneces aquí por un tiempo? Vas a tener la habitación de invitados…-guiándola por el pasillo-podemos hablar de este asunto de nuevo en el

Mañana…está bien- dándole una sonrisa

-Claro…gracias señora Sango…buenas noches-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Sango suspiro y se fue a recibir a su marido quien volvía de un viaje junto con InuYasha y Kohaku habían ido a ver a la familia de InuYasha. Rin se metió en la cama, y se puso a pensar en los sucesos ocurridos en el mismo día, hizo una mueca en su rostro.

Ella habló con voz baja, no lloró ni gritó, sería allí desde de ese momento-¿Qué has hecho?-le preguntó en voz baja. Pero las tres últimas palabras que ella habló antes de dormir reclamó pero su subconsciente se haría esa pregunta por harto tiempo y por muchas noches más.

5 años más tarde… Rin era toda una mujer y una exterminadora famosa en el sector de las aldeas cercanas eliminaba con su hacha a todo demonio que se le cruzaba en su camino. Pero algunas heridas no sanaron con el tiempo. El amor y el odio se habían convertido en emociones intercambiables para Rin, tanta fue su indiferencia que la había llevado a aceptar casarse con Kohaku a pesar de que no lo amaba. Ella no era una egoísta e indiferente criatura de la naturaleza, pero el tiempo y la desgracia tenía le enseñó a tener en cuenta a sí misma primero. Todo lo que vio fue alguien que decía que necesitase y ella lo hizo pero no por amor. No importaba a ella de cualquier manera, por el momento tenía que estar así... durante cinco años se había entrenado día y noche, noche y día como si buscara algo. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar el por qué, incluso Kohaku desconocía los motivos. Dentro de los primeros meses de su estancia había vuelto a su antigua personalidad, sus días de ser una niña muda. Solo pronunciaba unas palabras por aquí y por allá, pero aparte de eso ella estaba tan silenciosa como una tumba. Sin dejarse influenciar. Ella no estaría en peligro de que su odio se queme fue la única emoción que le quedaba y fue a vivir con los suyos. Llego el tiempo para Rin de irse, Kohaku fue el primero en sentirlo. Nunca se había visto hasta ahora hacia el oeste en un día. Kohaku se puso junto a su mujer bajo la pálida luna en el borde de bosque deslizó su mano en su rostro

-Vas a dejarme… ¿no es así? -le preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban empezando a romper aunque siempre había sabido que este día llegaría

-Sí... lo siento…no es tu culpa- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Por primera vez se Rin se miró a su marido y lo miró a los ojos con una feroz concentración que tuvo que prepararse a sí mismo. Fue la primera vez en cinco años que había visto a su irradiar tanta emoción. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la suya.

-Eres un buen hombre Kohaku, aun así, debemos tomar caminos separados. Voy a

Dejarte, tal como él me dejó a mí.

-No sigas Rin-dijo triste

-Sí, tengo el deseo de venganza por los años que he estado así y entrenando, y sólo entonces, me encontrará- dijo viéndola a los ojos

-Te entiendo…espero que encuentres la felicidad y éxito en lo que te propongas-Kohaku le soltó la mano y volvieron a caminar de nuevo a la cabaña. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable aunque la entendía a la perfección aun que había pasado lo mismo con su hermana y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar pero esta vez decían de todo. Se acercó a Rin y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriéndole dándole a entender que era su despedida, ella le sonrió sinceramente y por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía libre.

Por la mañana, Rin se había ido... al oeste...apenas parando para descansar.

Suficiente tiempo había perdido todo este tiempo para buscar su objetivo. Cada paso que daba cada vez se iba a acercando al castillo del gran Lord del oeste…Sesshomaru, lo era también una vez había sido su casa, ella contempló todo lo que había vendrá sobre ella. Esta vez, la felicidad no lo haría huir de sus manos. Ahora ella tenía la edad suficiente para entender mejor la vida. Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar el control de algunas situaciones. Cuando ella llegó al castillo, se puso de pie, a la espera con la espada en la mano. Estaba segura de que él vendría, una vez que había recogido su aroma. Pero la persona que salió primero no era el señor de los demonios que había esperado. En cambio, su triste ojos se posaron en lo que fue sin duda una pequeña versión de Sesshomaru, su hijo quien ahora tenía seis años teniendo la misma luna creciente en su pequeña frente al igual que su padre, se acercar a la desconocida con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos dorados miraron a la mujer, a pesar de todo se esfuerzo, en mostrar una sonrisa triste. Rin se arrodilló y tomó al niño con más cuidado, lo abrazo fuertemente. Ellos habían dejado el pelo blanco como la nieve crecen y se había rastros de rayas a través de sus mejillas que, sin duda, el desarrollo en los próximos años en que venía. Dejo al pequeño en el suelo y se preguntó cómo lo pudo dejar si era una réplica igual a su padre, pero fueron los ojos del pequeño que revivieron algo en su corazón que ella había matado hace mucho tiempo.

Fue en ese momento en que la realidad del mundo de Rin comenzó a darse a conocer que la de verdad cruel estrelló sobre ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras se inclinó y le dio a su hijo un último beso en la frente. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta para alejarse a completar su objetivo.

Avanzo su recorrido en el cual le quedaba una corta distancia para entrar al dormitorio principal, antes de abrir la puerta sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Sabía que al darse vuelta sería el último error que iba a hacer... y lo hizo a propósito. Allí estaba, sin cambios, inquebrantable... su pelo soplando en el viento.

El niño se aferró a la pierna de su padre, Rin observó, recordó las muchas veces se había puesto detrás de su pierna y la protegía de todo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por el pero el decidió sacarla de su vida, quitándole a su pequeño hijo. Cuando todo se había llegado a esto.

-Hijo, toma esto…es el recuerdo más grande que dejo mi padre antes de morir y ahora quiero que lo tengas tú en tus manos…aparte la persona que tienes en frente…es tu madre- el pequeño no entendía bien lo que le decía su padre pero marco una pequeña sonrisa y se acerca nuevamente y la abraza haciendo que ese pequeño abrazo la reconformara totalmente.

-Te quiero mama…-le dijo el pequeño

-Y yo a ti mi vida…no sabes cuánto te extrañe- sonriéndole y el pequeño se aleja pero su padre lo detiene

-Toma- entregándole Tenseiga y se lo entregó a su hijo siendo incapaz de levantar el pesado objeto, el niño se alejó arrastrando su nueva espada.

-Sesshomaru... sama- dijo Rin, levantando sus ojos para satisfacer las suyas. Su ceño se había asentado una vez más, igualando su propio

-¿Por qué has venido?...he empezado a preguntarme que nunca vendrías-los dos se miraron el uno al otro. Hacía mucho... mucho tiempo... que los dos no se miraban fijamente a los ojos, traicionando todas las emociones que habían luchado tan difícil de matar y esconderse del mundo.

Había empezado a amanecer sobre ambos pero era el momento que tanto había esperando

-Sabes por qué estoy aquí- parándose frente a el

-Lo se…se nota en tu olor-dijo fijando su mirada sobre la mujer que aun ama. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como ella lo hizo entonces. Apartó los ojos de él y comenzó a alejarse

-Nunca serás reemplazado- se detuvo abruptamente casi se había ahogado su nombre

Todo era demasiado para ella, manejar aquella situación y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla y se dio cuenta que también él estaba luchando por el control sobre sí mismo. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción contenida. Rin se acercó a él y le sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. Habló en voz baja tenía toda su atención ahora al ver sólo a ella. El momento final había llegado

-Ahora me doy cuenta Sesshomaru -sama que en esta debemos permanecer juntos…quizás cometimos el error de separarnos... y así, te pido que permanezcamos juntos ni la muerte hará eso, vas a estar conmigo en la siguiente vida…cierto-sabía lo que ella le pedía y que era la única manera para él para llegar a la expiación. Él había logrado lo que se había propuesto haber producir un heredero y asegurar las tierras occidentales. Su obligación como lord se había cumplido.

Era ahora libre de vivir para sí mismo. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza

-Me pregunto ¿quieres estar conmigo ahora y para siempre?- acariciándole el rostro

-Sí…claro que quiero-Rin trató de recuperar el control de ella misma. Por último, vio ante ella el hombre que le había dado su corazón por amor... hace tanto tiempo. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos era una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza de aprobación, diciéndole que continuara. Rin se acercó a él sellando su amor como siempre debió ser, agarro una cuchilla y se la atraviesa mutuamente, no abrió los ojos hasta que lo escuchó

Derrumbarse al suelo

-Esta vida no era la nuestra, Sesshomaru-sama, pero nada nos puede negar la siguiente- cayendo los cuerpos sin vida de Rin y Sesshomaru. Nunca perdieron la sonrisa en sus rostros.

/

Dándole pasó a una nueva vida de amor y esperanza para ambos

-Rin- una voz detrás de ella

-Sesshomaru –sama… ¡está aquí!- dándole su típica sonrisa

-Claro que si pequeña nuestra promesa se cumplió- dándole un tierno beso acompañado de varios sentimientos que se tenían guardado. Así el amor de ellos perduro en el pasar de los días, meses, años hasta incluso siglos se mantuvo.

THE END

Esta vez hice una historia más o menos triste pero a la vez feliz, pero me gusto como quedo eso de aplicar una pareja entre Kohaku y Rin no es fácil…espero que les haya gustado la historia de estas parejas en particular. Me costó imaginar un escenario así pero a medida que iba avanzando se fue soltando y eso me alegro mucho.

Espero verlos en otra ocasión me despido

Besos y abrazos

Ayumi Misako Ayama =)


End file.
